dont_starve_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Carson quotes
This article is a stub This page is for Caron's quotes Carson Tools Main game Axe - the trusty! Dusty! Handy! Dandy! Axe! Luxury axe - A very very shiny axe! This will come in handy! Shovel - lets get digging Regal Shovel - quite a fancy shovel, if I do say so myself Pickaxe - Lets rid of some rocks Opulent Pickaxe - I hope it dose not break easily Razor - Buh-bye! Big hair! Hammer - Stop right there! Its time, to hammer barrels rolling torwards me Pitchfork - Buh bye! Boring dirt! Feather pencil - because wood is not fancy Brush - Those adorable Beefalo will love this! Saddle - Beefalo riding time! War saddle - We'll make are loyal Beefalo CHARGE! Glossamer saddle - Sonic speed! Saddlehorn - I'll get off those saddles! Salt lick - Its a lollipop, but BIGGER Salt lick (Burning) - No! nonononononono! My lollipop is on fire! Salt lick (burned) - Well, it was yummy while it lasted Shipwrecked Machete - Is this from a horror movie? Luxury Machete - No longer from a horror movie! Hamlet Shears - Lawn work? oh okay. Don't Starve Together Lucy the axe - A firefighter axe that... can talk... Lights Main game Campfire and Fire pit (upon being built) - Now I have some light! Campfire (high) - This fire is going to go everywhere! Fire pit (high) - Not too close! This fire is burning! Campfire and fire pit (Normal) - nice and toasty Campfire and fire pit (Low) - Oi! The fire is low! Campfire and fire pit (Embers) - I need to put something in the fire! Campfire (out) - Well, there goes that Fire pit (out) - I'll need something to start it up again Torch - The explorers way of light! Miner hat - The miners way of light! Pumpkin lantern - oooooh! Halloween-y Lantern - A lovely light source, this will come in good use Reign of giants Endothermic fire and Fire pit - Nice! a light source! but why is it cold? Endothermic fire (High) - This fire will freeze everything! Endothermic fire pit (High) - Not too close! Or i'll freeze! Endothermic fire and fire pit (normal) - nice and cold endothermic fire and fire pit (low) - The coldness is getting a bit low... endothermic fire and fire pit (embers) - Oi! its going out! Endothermic fire (out) - well, that's disappointing... Endothermic fire pit (out) - I'll need something to bring the cold back Moggles - I will become one with the moleworms Shipwrecked Chiminea (all stages) - Feel's like a chimney outside! No more fire for you! wind! Bottle Lantern - Is there a little fairy inside? Hey! Hello! Boat Torch - With this! I can sail with light! Boat Lantern - I know your in there, little fairy! Obsidian Fire pit (upon being built) - This fire will last almost forever! Obsidian fire pit (High) - If its going to stay this high for a while, I better back up! Obsidian fire pit (normal) - A nice fire-y fire that will last me forever Obsidian fire pit (low) - Sometime later, I'll need to relight it, Obsidian fire pit (embers) - I am not taking any chances, I'll need some fuel Tar lamp - Sticky, but very, VERY useful! Buoyant Chiminea (upon being built) - Fire, for the water! Buoyant Chiminea (High) - Thank goodness it is surrounded by water Buoyant Chiminea (Normal or low) - And I though fire and water did NOT go together Buoyant Chiminea (Embers) - Uh oh! I'll need more fuel Hamlet Cork candle hat - A candle that lights up that I can wear! How wacky! Cowl - I AM '''now a bat! ''Screeeeee!'' Survival Main game Backpack - Hey! at least I'm not at school! Piggyback - If backpacks and piggy banks had a baby Bird trap - I can TRAP and EAT those birds! Bug net - Now I can catch bugs! And maybe even golden bunnies! Fishing rod - This will help me fish! Straw roll - A sleeping bag, but its not a bag Fur roll - This feel's sooo nice to the skin! Tent - heh, reminds me of me and my family going camping Tent (Can't sleep) - I cannot sleep at day! Tent (Monsters) - I cannot sleep right now! There are monsters nearby! Tent (Hungry) - My hunger won't let me sleep! Tent (Cave) - I don't think its safe here... Trap - With this, I can REALLY get the good food easier! Honey Poultice - I'd bet this really help my wounds Healing Salve - It stings, but it heals! Like a potion! Umbrella - Umbrella! This will protect me from the rain! Compass - There are two arrows! I cannot understand this! Bundling wrap - A mini, portable chest! Bundling wrap (no items) - Nothing to put in... Bundling wrap (unable to bundle) - It won't get bundled! Bundled Supplies - What could be inside? Reigns of giants Insulated pack - This will prevent my food from spoiling! On the go! Luxury fan - Its a giant feather! I wonder what this belonged to... Siesta lean-to - I'll lean to this! Siesta lean to (Can't sleep) - No time to relax! Siesta lean to (Monsters) - No relaxing now, there are monsters nearby! Siesta lean to (Hungry) - I'm not starving in my sleep! Siesta lean to (cave) - Not right now, I don't want to get attacked suddenly Tent (burnt) - No point of a tent if it is no longer a tent... Siesta lean to (burnt) - Well, it was nice while it lasted Thermal stone - With this, I can rule temperatures! Thermal stone (Frozen) - Its so cold! I don't even want to touch it! Thermal stone (cold) - nice and cold. Thermal stone (Warm) - a way to keep warm on the go. Thermal stone (hot) - I bet I could cook something with it Pretty parasol - Fancy. Shipwrecked Thatch pack - This is, acceptable. Booty bag - Treasure bag! Sea sack - Ey! Good bye food spoilage! Tropical fan - I feel like a emperor when someone waves this at me Silly Monkey Ball - I don't find it amusing, but those monkeys love it! Tropical Parasol - Everything is better when it is tropical Anti Venom - A potion taste like this? Ick! Palm leaf hut - I feel like i'm in a house when under this! Palm leaf hut (burning) - Aaaaaah! My wall-less house is burning Palm leaf hut (burnt) - well, there goes that. Bug B'gone - take that! Stupid bugs! Bird whistle - T-t-tweet! Don't starve together Telltale heart - Its so gross but so useful too! Booster shot - Bring someone from their grave, and with this, revive their health, too. Water balloon - I wan't to do a water balloon fight now... Whirly fan - Are you sure this is not a pinwheel? Bernie - D'aaaaw, its a teddy bear! Bernie (Active) - Oh! oh! Why is it moving. BERNIE! - HOLY CRAP!?!? WHAT IS THAT!?!? Bernie (Broken) - Its a broken teddy bear... Food Main game Crock pot (empty) - are mini oven! Crock pot (Cooking, long time left) - It all ways takes a long time to cook stuff... Crock pot (Cooking, Short time left) - I have the faint smell of... (Name of food)! Crock pot (Finished) - Its done! I can smell it! Crock pot (Failed to add item) - I don't think that would agree to my food... Bee box - Aieeeeeee! Bee's! Bee box (no honey) - The bee's are creating honey for me! Bee box (some honey) - maybe I should wait a bit... Bee box (Full of honey) - Honey time! Farm - Where i'd put my seeds? Farm Growing - There growing... Farm (Finished) - Yeah! Time to harvest under the moon! Er... wait... (Supergamer will only add Er... wait... if its day or dawn) Farm (needs fertilizer) - These plants are begging to be fed! Ice box - This is my Mini-Fridge! Drying rack - I can use this to make meat, dry! Drying rack (Drying) - Not right now........ Drying rack (Finished) - Its time... for jerky! Reigns of giants Crock pot (burnt) - Maaan, are mini oven is burnt. Bee box (burnt) - Now I feel bad for the bee's Farm (burnt) - Darn! There goes are crops! Drying rack (Drying during the rain) - Oh! Come on! Drying rack (burnt) - even with some rope, I don't think it can dry anymore Bucket-o-poop - Yup, that's %100 a bucket of poop. Shipwrecked Mussel stick - Mussel really do stick onto it Mussel bed - In a snap, I can get mussel! Fish farm (empty) - I'll have a school of fish in no time!! Fish farm (growing) - There still eggs... Fish farm (one fish) - Oh! oh! oh! There's a fish! Fish farm (two fish) - Another fish! Fish farm (three fish) - A third fish! Fish farm (Four fish) - Another fish! Hamlet Sprinkler - This will water the plants! Don't starve together Mushroom planter (empty) - wait, is this just a log? Mushroom planter (some) - this log has the case of something I call, the "fungi" Mushroom planter (lots) - thats a lot of mushrooms Mushroom planter (Stuffed) - Thats '''REALLY alot of mushrooms Mushroom planter (rotten) - Its all rotten! Mushroom planter (burnt) - now its just a burnt log Mushroom planter (snow covered) - I don't think it can grow with snow on the roof. Science Science machine - Its basically a mini school... but cool. Alchemy engine - Its a mini school... but way cooler. Thermal measurer - Now I can know exactly when it is cold or not Rainometer - It'll let me know when it is 'bout to rain. Lighting rod - Lighting will strike this! Lighting rod (Charge) - I have the power of thunder! Haha! Thunderbolt! Gunpowder - Looks explosive... Reigns of giants Science machine (burnt) - Nothing to learn from it now. Alchemy engine (burnt) - man! That was so useful! Thermal measurer (burnt) - can't figure the temperature now! Rainometer (burnt) - well, now I wont know when it will rain. Ice flingomatic (off) - This will fling ice, nuff said Ice flingomatic (on) - Its throwing ice! Ice flingomatic (low fuel) - The red meter is low... Electrical Doodad - Krzzzzzzzzzzzzt! Shipwrecked Sea lab - Science, sea edition. Ice maker 3000 - My mini freezer! Ice maker 3000 (high) - Making all the ice! Ice maker 3000 (medium) - Its working just fine. Ice maker 3000 (low) - its running low on fuel. Ice maker 3000 (very low) - Its trying its best to make ice Ice maker 3000 (out) - it needs more fuel. Quacken drill - I can make tar with this Hamlet Smelter - Maybe I can smelt the Iron out of stone. Oscillating fan - The basic but fan favorite. Don't starve together Cartographers Desk - The team map. Cartographers Desk (burning) - The team map is burning! Cartographers Desk (burnt) - maaan, now I can't know where other's wen't. Potter's wheel - Did you guys want me to make you a vase? Potter's wheel (burnt) - There goes are sculpting... Potter's wheel (invalid material) - I don't think that goes there... Potter's wheel (Marble or cut stone placed) - Lets do this. Potter's wheel (Material already present) - Somethings already there... Potter's wheel (sculpture) - I did it! Potter's wheel (Sketch already known) - Don't need to learn something I already know. Exclusive to PS4/Wii U Accomploshrine - Indeed, I am epic. Fight Main game Spear - A basic weapon. This will do for now Ham Bat - A very strong ham, lets hope it does not attract bears. Boomerang - I'll throw it at my enemies just like in Terraria! Boomerang (hit self) - Ouch! I guess things are a bit more realistic than it was in Terraria. Blow dart - Not as good as a gun. But hey! It works! Sleep dart - I'll make my enemies sleep. Does not sound useful but its amazing what a little dart can do. Fire dart - Flammable, VERY, flammable. Football helmet - Hut hut! HIKE! Grass suit - This does not look like it could protect me. Log suit - Looks stiff... Marble suit - Its stiff, but it works very well! Bee mine - I would have a heart attack if I stepped on that. Tooth trap - I don't wanna step on THAT. Reigns of giants Scalemail - This is HOT! Morning star - I have the power of the STARS! Weather pain - And I thought these were just used to figure out where the wind was going. Shipwrecked Poison spear - One poke and dead! Poison dart - It feels Iconic... Coconade - Its a coconut bomb! Coconade (lit) - Fire in the hole! Spear gun - Looks like a good weapon to hunt deer, or maybe a whale! Cutlass supreme - I'll kill anything that has gills! ish... Horned helmet - epic... Seashell suit - This one is not too stiff! yay! Limestone suit - This one feels nice Cactus armor - Like Terraria! But with spikes.. Hamlet Halberd - I like this one alot Cork bat - A good use for corks Weevole mantle - Ooooh! This one has the spooks! Mant mask - Am I a man, or a ant? Mant suit - I half man, half ant! Fitting name! Fancy helmet - This one is my favorite hat. Tin suit - I really like this one. Blunderbuss - Basically, a flamethrower, right? Don't starve together Battle helm - This one looks cool! Who's this belong to? Battle spear - Oooooh! This looks like a strong spear! Electric dart - Matches my personality! Tail o' three cats - Just in case I hit them on accident! Napsack - It has some sort of, powder that makes other's start their slumber... neat! Structures Main game Birdcage - Not much of a bird cage if there is no bird Birdcage (occupied) - I named him Nolan! Birdcage (occupied, sleeping) - Shhhhhh! We don't want to wake him! Pig house - I do say, this is quite a good looking house! Pig house (occupied, lights on) - I wan't to go in and have a cup of tea with them... Pig house (occupied, lights off) - It might be sleeping. Rabbit hutch - How ironic that a bunny lives in it. Walls (held) - I should place this down! Hay wall - It dose not look to stable, but it will do. Wood wall - Pointy! Stone wall - nothing's coming through this! Chest - Open salami! Sign - I cant wright on this, its already written on. Mini sign (held) - No point of it being in my hand Mini sign (empty) - I could draw a picture on this! Mini sign (draw with no subject) - this be easier if I had the item in front of me. Mini sign (Drawn on) - A masterpiece! Wood fence (held) - I could make a garden with this Wood fence - A true classic Wood gate (held) - I should place this down. Wood gate - are mini door! Reigns of giants Pig house (burnt) - I hope the pig is okay. Rabbit hutch (burnt) - Is the rabbit fine? Hay wall (burnt) - I knew it was useless Wood wall (Burnt) - It worked fine but now it burned away. Chest (burnt) - Are supplies! noooo! Scaled chest - This one will last us a long, long time. Sign (burnt) - No point of a burnt sign... Shipwrecked Sand castle - Takes me back to the old days. Sand castle (sand) - Its just sand... Wildbore house - Thats a nice looking hut. Wildbore house (burning) - Is the wildbore still in there? Someone call the wildbore fire fighters Wildbore house (Burnt) - Is the wildbore okay? Prime ape hut - Time for monkey business. Prime ape hut (Burnt) - oh. Limestone wall - This should hold a good while Dragoon den - A volcanic gym... okay. Sandbag (held) - If I were to put feathers in this, I would have a pillow. Sandbag - This will prevent leaks during floods! Seaworthy - isn't this a little toy you put quarters in? Buoy - A little light source for the water. Sea chest - Uh huh... okay. Ballphin Palace - Come to me dolphin friends! Sea wall - A wall, sea edition. Hamlet Cork barrel - To keep em' dogs out. Don't starve together Directional sign - "Thataway" Sign and Directional sign (empty) - Literally just wood. Directional sign (burnt) - It can no longer tell da wae End table (empty) - It' look prettier if it had a flower End table - Vase a jar, the end. End table (Burnt) - Burnt table... the end! Friendly scarecrow - Scare those crows away! Friendly scarecrow (burning) - Scarecrow! Nooooo! Friendly scarecrow (burnt) - Rest in pumpkin pie... Moon rock wall - Its not cheese! Now I'm craving cheese! Scaled furnace - Mini oven! Wardrobe - What lies inside? Wardrobe (Burning) - No! Are clothes!!!!! Wardrobe (burnt) - Why!?!?!? Wardrobe (Unable to change, generic) - Not right now... Wardrobe (Unable to change, on fire) - That wood is covered in flames! Wardrobe (Unable to change, In use) - take your time, I don't mind. Potted Succulent - I mean it looks nice but other than that... Otherworld Mysterious portal - This looks like trouble. Mysterious portal (Off) - D-Did I die? Turfs All Flooring - To make stuff look different. Refine Base game Rope - Maybe I could make a lasso. Boards - I really want to make a house. Cut stone - Bricks, grey edition. Papyrus - Paper. Purple gem - Now I just need 6 other colored gems. Nightmare fuel - What in the world is this stuff? Beeswax - Waxy Wax paper - Not really sure why I made this. Shipwrecked Cloth - So soft... Limestone - Just stone... Literally just stone Empty bottle - If only it had soda... Coral nubbin - I'll keep coral from going extinct! Hamlet Claw palm Sapling - Tree. Don't starve together Cratered moonrock - Un? Marble bean - Grow a marble tree... right? Magic Base game Meat effigy - Ooooh. I have no idea what this does. Prestihatitator - The power of rabbits-in-the-hat it magical. Shadow Manipulator - My power will go even further beyond Pan flute - I could play a classic file select theme. Night light - Niiiiice. Shadow armor - I think this is more flexable. Dark sword - It gives off a weird feel... One man band - It's not easy to play but once you get the hang of it. Bat bat - What a tongue twister. Belt of hunger - Keeps the food from digesting. Chilled amulet - Chilly. Nightmare amulet - The shadows come out for my soul when I wear this. Life giving amulet - 1-up! Fire staff - I'll set everything on fire Fire staff (When used) - FLAME! Ice staff - Chilly Ice staff (when used) - FREEZE! Telelocator staff - What will this do? Telelocator focus (Full) - Ready to use! Teleolactor focus (Missing gem) - It won't work... Teleolactor socket (full) - Gemmed. Teleolactor socket (empty) - It begs a gem Reigns of giants Meat Effigy (burnt) - oof. Prestithatitator (burnt) - Darn. Shadow Manipulator - Really? Old bell - Ding! Ding! Ding! Shipwrecked Piratihatitator - Stop it with the tounge twisters! Piratihatitator (Burnt) - No more aaaargh! Dripple pipe - So sad, that the world cries. Wait... what kind of logic is this? Hamlet Hogus Porkusator - Bacon magic... er.... Hogus Porkusator - Now it really IS bacon. Pugalisk wand - Frosty... Skyworthy - Just a ride you put quarters in but for free Root trunk - its not just a chest. Vortex cloak - A cape that leads to... a... abyss maybe? Don't starve together Ocuvigil - what is this? Moon dial (generic) - track the moon Moon dial (full moon) - There it is! A full moon! Moon dial (waxing) - Its in its waxing state Moon dial (New moon) - no moon tonight Moon dial (waning) - Its in its waning state. Moon dial (in cave) - Why did I expect it to work in here? The lazy deserter - ooooh! What does this do? The lazy deserter (active) - its doing... something. Dress Base game Sewing kit - My mom is good at sewing! So now i'll try it! Rabbit earmuffs - they look cute on me... Beefalo hat - It smells horrible, yet so warm. Beekeeper hat - this keeps me safe from bees... Feather hat - It fits my little brothers nickname. Winter hat - keeps me from getting chilly, and also it looks nice. Top hat - Top ''of the morning to ya, lad! Dapper vest - This one looks nice. Breezy vest - A red coat... Puffy vest - Puffy, like VERY puffy! Bush hat - This may suit a ninja. Garland - wearing this makes me want to relax Walking cane - I'm not old... but it works so well! Reigns of giants Cat cap - Eskimo cap? maybe? Fashion Melon - Take a helmet on the head! But I got a watermelon instead! Ice cube - I look ridicules wearing this! Rain coat - Iconic.... maybe... Rain hat - A hat that protects you from rain, nuff said. Summer frest - Keeps me cool, somehow. Floral shirt - Fills me up with relaxation. Eyebrella - Excuse me? Hibernation vest - I could sleep in a cave all winter long wearing this.... Shipwrecked Brain of thought - It will make me smarter than i already am, right? Snakeskin hat - Snake skin!?!?!?! Snakeskin jacket - lets just ignore the fact that this is made of snake skin Blubber suit - I think I'm going to be sick. Windbreaker - Supergamer needs no wind in his face! Tar suit - Tar?!?!?! Particulate Purfifer - Keeps the poison farts out. Sleek hat - I guess I'm a shark now... Shark tooth crown - King of sharks... maybe... Dumbrella - I look dumb wearing this... or maybe the umbrella looks dumb wearing a umbrella. Hamlet Gas mask - At least it does not smell like Nolan's farts... Pith hat - a explorer hat? Thunderhat - Zappity? Don't starve together Fashion goggles - Chalp! The sound of putting on goggles. Desert goggles - Maybe I can see through sandstorms. Funcap - Supergamer 'is''' the fun guy! Otherworld Cap o' Otherworld (inside of Otherworld) keep that toxic air out Cap o' Otherworld (Outside of Otherworld) Keeps the air out... ouch. Nautical Shipwrecked Log raft - "Its not much but It will do" Raft - It looks more stable... Row boat - We all prefer this one. Cargo boat - Feels like a real ship. Armored boat - Aha! This is a ship I could live with! Encrusted boat - Its durability makes up for its ugliness. The "Sea legs" - The real pirate ship. boat repair kit - Just in case kit just in case! Thatch sail - I think that could break easily... Cloth sail - It looks more durable. Snakeskin sail - looks nice... Feather lite sail - I think this will hold well... Iron wind - Its a motor! yeah! Quackering ram - What in the heavens is this? Sea trap - For sea food! Now I'm craving Fish sticks... Sea yard (off) - Not working right now. Sea yard (on) - making my boat in tip-top shape! Sea yard (Out of fuel) - darn... out of fuel. Tar extractor (off) - Off... Tar extractor (on) - Time to get me some tar. Tar extractor (Out of fuel) - No more fuel! Trawl net - For all my net needs. Trawl net (Detached) - Its off... Trawl net (Sinking) - I think its sinking Trawl net (sinking soon) - Its going to sink to the bottom of the ocean! Spyglass - I like to call it a telescope. Super spyglass - I spy with my little eye... Antarctica... I think. Captain hat - I feel like a real captain wearing this Pirate hat - All hands on deck! Lucky hat - I feel a sense of luck wearing this.. Life jacket - Just in case if there is a abandoned ship. Hamlet Cork bowl canoe - I'm about ready to make a 101 uses for corks book. Volcanic Shipwrecked Obsidian machete - Hack-ity hack hack hack! Obsidian axe - For all my burning chopping needs Obsidian spear - That tip makes stuff burn! And I like it! Obsidian armor - I hope it does not burn me while I wear it. Obsidian coconade - I don't think I wanna get caught in a explosion for this thing. Howling Conch - Just in case of wind. Sail Stick - To guide my sai- IS THAT A PENTAGRAM!?!? Volcano staff - I think this might cause a volcanic eruption... Ancient Base game Thulecite - What does this thing do again? Thulecite wall - I think this will hold me a year or two... Thulecite Medallion (min) - all is good Thulecite medallion (Rising low) - Something is happening... Thulecite medallion (Rising high) - This does not look good... Thulecite medallion (max) - I don't like this! Thulecite medallion (Receding high) - I think its calming down... Thulecite medallion (Receding low) - I think its almost over Thulecite medallion (Out of ruins) - Its worthless up here. The lazy Forager - Its orange and I can pick up stuff like in Minecraft? Its a win-win! Magiluminescence - I wont even bother to say its name... Construction amulet - I'd bet this be helpful in Minecraft... The lazy explorer - Aaaah, the wonders of being lazy.... Star callers staff - Starstorm? maybe? Deconstruction staff - A mini magic wrecking ball Pick/Axe - A multi purpose tool! Thulecite crown - I am king! Thulecite suit - For a king.. maybe... Thulecite club - For me! Supergamer! Houndius Shootius (Held) - Its staring deep into my soul... Houndius Shootius - 'ight... but... no... Books Shipwrecked Joy of Volcanology - I don't think I like that name.... Don't starve together Bird of the worlds - If I try hard enough, some birds will rain down towards me. Applied horticulture - I'm not the smartest, I'll try, and maybe make at least 1 plant grow... Sleepytime Stories - I might be able to set one's eyes to rest. The end is nigh! - I don't think I wanna read this... On tentacles - We'll see what happens... Treasure hunting Disarming tools - for ridding those nasty traps Ball Pein hammer - Wrecking like Gold pan - scoop it up, shake it a bit, instant gold. Magnifying glass - Make things look big, nuff said. City planning Lamp post (off) - that usually means, its day. Lamp post (on) - light for the night, just like I remember it back home. Town House - I wish I could go in one, have a cup of tea, aswell. Town House (Burning) - OH NO! OH GOD! CALL THE PIG FIREFIGHTER!!!! The sterling Through deli - I wish it was more like a restaurant. Pigg and Pigglet's General Store - For all my tool-y needs. Curly Tails Mud Spa - Aaaaah, to heal all my hounds on my leg. Swinesbury Fine Grocer's - Basically, The food store. Miss Sow's Floral Arrangements - Basically, crop shop. The Sty' Oddities Emporium - This place sells the most random stuff, and I love it. The Flying Pig Arcane Shop - Ooooooh... what is this again? The Boar's Tusk Weapon Shop - Oooooooooooooooh! So dangerous! The Sow's Ear Hat Shop - there is a shop for everything, even hats! Swinesbury Academy - as long as I don't have to be a student here, its fine. Swinesbury Mineral Exchange - More of a bank... The Tinkerer's Tower - Alright okay okay, or, blueprints Palace - I wanna go inside, have a cup of tea with the queen or king. Swinesbury City Hall - The city hall... coool My City Hall - I AM Mayor! Now I just need a dog mayor assistance. Security Contract - If I need help... Slanty Shanty - not the best of houses. Slanty Shanty (owned) - Home sweet home. Watch tower - Protect me, yon knight! Renovate Flooring - Floor Shelfs - To put my stuff on top. Fridge - to keep my food frosty Plantholders - plant-y Columns - 'Kay Wall papers - Because walls. Ceiling lights - Light Wall decorations - For pretty walls. Chairs - Sit. House upgrades - New houses! Doors - Did I really need this? Windows - Get outta my lawn! hahaha... Rugs - Because, different flooring? I guess? Lamps - I don't like the dark. Tables - time to turn the tables. Chess table - Checkmate Cartography Map scroll (Empty) - Its not much of a map... Critters Kittykit - Mew mew mew! Cute little kitten! Vargling - Lets hope you don't grow up trying to eat me. Ewelet - Yer so cute! Broodling - You had been blessed with love. As long as you don't try to burn me when you grow up. Glomglom - Cute little monster Giblet - Gloggbgloobgloogbler Mothling - How'd you grow big? Sculpt Carved Hornucopia - A thanks giving Horn 'o food Bubble pipe carving - The old cigarette, I think. I am glad I don't smoke. Pawn figure - Forward one space. Rook figure - Go forward as far as you can! Rook. Knight figure - L, move in the shape of a L. Bishop figure - horizontally. Rook, knight, Bishop Figures (Shaking on a new moon) Its a alive! Queenly figure - the best out of the bunch Kingly figure - King me. Deerclops figure - Thanks goodness its not real. Bearger figure - Wish it was made of real fur... Moose/goose figure - What a beauty. Dragonfly figure - Ah... Moon moth figure - A moon moth from close up. Mkay. Anchor figure - Just for show. Moon figure - Now I just need a sun on the other side. Celestial Moon rock idol - I wonder what this thing does. Portal Paraphernelia - What a large cloak. Engineering Trusty tape - Duck tape! Winona's Catapult - Nice work! Winona! Winona's Catapult and Spotlight (Not connected to the generator) - Needs a outlet or two. Winona's invention (Burning) - Winona! Look! Winona's invention (Burnt) - too late... Winona's Spotlight - Turn the spotlight to me! Winona's generator - Ooooh! A outlet! Winona's generator (low fuel) - Could use a bit of fuel Winona's generator (Out of fuel) - Maybe I could do re-fuel it. Winona's G.E.M.erator - C'mon Winona, Gems are expensive, ya know! Winona's G.E.M.erator (Low fuel) - These gems will be wasted anytime soon. Winona's G.E.M.erator (Out of fuel) - Winona... Events Hallowed nights Candy bag - What awaits me inside this bag? Candy apple - what a sugary looking apple. Candy corn - Disgusting! Real corn or not! Catcoon candy - Perhaps Catcoons made them. Choco pig - oink Ghost pop - What a spoopy lollipop Tentacle Lolli - Are those real tentacle spikes? Gummy spider - this looks like something for Animal Jam. Jelly worm - So sticky... Not-so-Candy corn - Corn!?!?!?! Raisins - it should be illegal to give these out on hollowed nights like this! "Raisins" - Those are not raisins. Candy lice - I hope they don't start laying eggs. Otherworldy jawbreaker - I think I know where THIS came from. Lava pepper - Mmmmm, spicy... Broken stake - I'll use the pointy end. Cubic Zirkonia ball - What be my fortunes? Empty Elixir - Nothing but potion. Faux fangs - I'm to grown for this foolery. Monkey Paw - I wish fora a Nintendo Switch! Spider ring - what a childish toy. Binoculars - Whats over there, but whats over here? Lone glove - What a nice looking glove. But where is the other? Snail scale - I named him Gary. Goop Canister - lava lamp, I heard it was called. Toy Cobra - I don't play with little kid things. Crocodile toy - I don't play with little kid things. Broken Terrarium - Whats this? Moonglow? Nah... Odd radio - What song is this? Brew of Phobic Abrogation and Brew of Phobic Abatement - What a mysterious flask... Canteen of Sanguine Mixture and Tumblerful of Psychic Fortitude - The after taste is good, plus, the after taste last for ever! Flask of Sanguine mixture and Dram of Psychic Fortitude - I like that scent! Sulfuric Crystals of Satlpeter and Sulfuric Crystals of lime - Sparkly... Totally normal roots - nothing odd about this! Totally normal Sapling - So normal! haha... Decorations - Now I just need a tree... Bats coming out of tree - WAH! Drinking bravery potion - What just happened? Winter's feast Gift wrap - I could send some one a present, Gift - A gift? For me? Festive tree planter - Just a pine cone and we'll have a tree Festive tree planter and Winter Feast tree (burnt) - Why... WHY!?!?!? Winter's feast tree (sapling) - slowly but surely... Winter's feast tree - Shall we start? Winter's feast tree (burning) - nononononononono! Gingerbread Cookie - A classic! Plus, its not alive! Eternal fruitcake - I heard that Winter's feast fruitcake sucks... Sugar cookie - Boy, is that frosting soft! Candy cane - I used to hang these up on my tree's. Chocolate log cake - Mmmmmmm, chocolate... Plum pudding - Plum flavored? Or is there a Plum stuffed in it? Apple cider - Looks gross yet yummy at the same time... Hot cocoa - A real classic drink! And boy are they yummy! Heavenly eggnog - T-this eggnog... A-a-amazing! Such a divine taste! Festive bulb - watch out for the hooks, guys! Festive light - Light 'em up! Magnificent Adornment - A divine look for a divine warrior, Champion Adornment - Oooooooooooooooh... Appeasing Adornment - Reminds me of something... Nature - Plants Base game Evergreen - A special tree that can survive all winter. Lumpy Evergreen - Lumpy but cannot reproduce. Spiky tree - Looks to twiggy to make a fine tree. Evergreen (stump) - It'll grow back Lumpy Evergreen (Stump) - I wanted a lumpy pine cone. Spiky tree (stump) - not so twiggy now, eh? Tree (Burning) - I hope a bear dose not get angry at me. Tree (burnt) - Rip. Evergreen (sapling) - Grow tall! Young tree! Log - A loggy log to log stuff. Log (burning) - Oof. Charcoal - Burnt tree using planks, or fire I mean. Pine cone - D'aaaaaw, Baby tree! Marble tree - Thats not a tree. Totally normal tree - Are you alive? Don't blink if you are. Totally normal tree (stump) - I think I killed him... Living log - I think were going to be friends. Special friends. Sapling - Hey, Can I have your arms? Sapling (Picked) - Thank you! Sapling (Burning) - R.I.P Sapling tree. Twigs - A buncha twigs. Grass tuft - Some grass. Grass tuft (pick) - It'll grow back, just like hair. Grass tuft (barren) - Before it will grow, I need to give it some crap. Grass tuft (burning) - Uhhhmmm... Cut grass - Grass. Berry Bush - Berries on Berries on Berries Berry Bush (Burning) - Now the BUSH is roasted, probably not the best thing. Berry Bush (Picked) - There not there yet, but there growing... Berry Bush (Barren) - Poop it up, y'all! Sapling, Grass tuft, Berry Bush, Spikey bush (held) - I oughta plant this Plant - That, well that is a plant. Plant (Growing) - slowly but surely. Plant (ready to be harvest) - There we go Marsh Plant - Soaked plant. Spiky Bush - Thorny. Spiky Bush (picked) - Not so thorny anymore! Eh? Spiky Bush (Burning) - Thorny flames!? Flower - My Little brother would bend down and SNIFF that. Petals - I killed it. Evil Flowers - Being a Warrior of good, I CANNOT ALLOW THIS! Dark Petals - I'll dispose of these somehow. Carrot (Planted) - He's down there vegging out. Mushroom (red) - Will this make me grow? Mushroom (Green) - Will this give me a extra life? Mushroom (Blue) - Will this make me tiny? Mushroom (Sleeping) - What'cha doing down there? Mushroom (Picked) - Will it come back to life someday? Reigns of giants Birchnut tree - I never found out if these are real tree's, or exclusive to this world. Brichnut tree (stump) - Bye-bye! Birchnut tree (burning) - IT BURNS! Birchnut tree (burnt) - Should I have done something about that? Probably not. Birchnut - You can tell its a kid because it doesn't have the word tree in it. Birchnut tree (sapling) - Did it want some milk? Sapling (withered) - Does it have the flu? Whats wrong with it!? Grass tuft (withered) - Its all dried out, ick. Berry bush (withered) - I don't think I'll be eating berries yet. Plant (withered) - dead! Cactus - where are its arms? Cactus (picked) - That cactus was too prickly for this world! Tumbleweed - Does that mean i'm alone? naaah.Category:Character quotes